Love @ Last 2
by Elizabeth6
Summary: the second part to love @ last


Love @ Last: 2  
It had been 2 years since Brady & Chloe became a couple. By then Shawn, and Belle were together and Philip and Mimi got together. Brady & Chloe were living together in an apartment.   
  
****************Brady's & Chloe's Apartment**********  
ringgggggggg,ringggggggggg,ringgggggggg.  
Chloe "Hello"  
Belle " Hi Chloe. Is Brady up yet?"  
Chloe " Yeah hold on. Hey Brady! Belle's on the phone."  
Brady " ok. I'm coming. ( chloe handed him the phone) Hi Belle, what's up?"  
Belle " Hi Brady are you busy today?"  
Brady " Not really. Why?"  
Belle " Great I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at dot.com in 15 minutes?"  
Brady " Yeah sure. I'll be there."  
Belle " thanks I'll see you soon. Bye."  
Brady " Bye. That was wierd." Chloe " What did she want?"  
Brady " I don't really know. She needs to talk to me about something. She wouldn't say what." Chloe smiled to herself remembering the talk her and Belle had.  
**************Flashback*************  
Belle " Chloe, have you and Brady ever talked about getting married?"  
Chloe " No, but as long as were together i'm happy. I know I want to spend the rest of my life him."  
Belle " You really do love him don't you."  
Chloe " Yeah I do. Anyways what about you and Shawn have you talked about getting married?"  
Belle " Not yet. I do hope it comes up."  
Chloe " Well I'll just have to nock some sense into him."  
Belle " And I'll have to talk to Brady. I know he really love you. "  
Chloe " Yeah lets just hope he wants what I want."  
  
********************End Flashback*********************  
Brady " What are you smiling about."  
Chloe " Oh I'm just so happy were together." she kissed him and then left. " Well I'm off to go meet Shawn."  
Brady " ok see you later."  
*******************Dot.com***********************  
Belle was sitting at one of the tables waiting for Brady to show up when Philip came in and sat down next to her.   
Philip " Hey Belle. Who you waiting for Shawn?"  
Belle "Acually I'm waiting for Brady."  
Philip " oh hey how is Brady doing anyway."  
Belle " he's doing ok. Still really happy."  
Philip " yeah well I better go I told Mimi I would get her an ice mocha."  
Belle " ok see you later. Say hi to Mimi for me."  
Philip " ok bye." After philip left Brady came in all smiles as usual. He really changed after he got together with Chloe Belle thought.  
Brady " Hi Belle so what is it you needed to tell me."  
Belle " Chloe."  
Brady " ok what about Chloe."  
Belle " about you and Chloe. Do you really love her."  
Brady " Of course I do Belle why wouldn't I love her?"  
Belle " Well you have been dating for a long time. Your living together. Don't you think it's time to bring it up a level."  
Brady " Bring it up a level?"  
Belle " Yeah, up a level. I'm talking about marrige Brady! You know your going to be together for the rest of your lives.   
Brady " Yeah I know I have been thinking about it. I don't know sometimes I don't think Chloe will want to get married. "  
Belle " What do you mean. Chloe loves you. Has she been acting weird latley.'  
Brady " Wait you guys had another talk didn't you."  
Belle " Yes but what does that have to do with it?"  
Brady " Well your yelling at me for not getting married when Chloe is probabuly doing the same thing to Shawn. "  
Belle " hey were just letting you guys know that we want more. is that so hard to believe?"  
Brady " I'm sorry. It isn't hard to believe. I want to get married. I love Chloe. I was just unsure that thats what Chloe wanted."  
Belle " Chloe is really lucky to have you. What ever you do don't break her heart."  
Brady " Believe me I won't."  
****************the park***************  
Chloe was there with Shawn. Her Mission was to make sure he wanted to get married to Belle.  
Chloe " So how are you and Belle doing?"  
Shawn " were doing fine. but there is one problem." Chloe was surprised. She didn't know.  
Chloe " What! What happened."  
Shawn " Well I kinda figured out that she wants to get married."  
Chloe " But you don't know if you want to get married."  
Shawn " Yeah I guess."  
Chloe " Shawn, all your life you have loved Belle. You know deep down that you want to spend the rest of your life with her."  
Shawn " yeah I just never thought I would think about anyone like this."  
Chloe " You know this is were me and Brady started. Just by singing a song we started the rest of our lives together. We have come so far from when we meet. So have you and Belle if you stop now you would of wasted half your life."   
Shawn " you know Chloe your a really big help. I do love Belle. I do want to marry her. What about you and Brady do you think you guys will ever tie the knot?"  
Chloe " I don't know. I would love to marry Brady he's my life, but I'll get him any way I can."  
Shawn " If he really loves you which I know he does he won't want to let you go. You to are desent to be together."  
Chloe " thanks."  
********************the hosipital*********************  
Brady needed to talk to marlena really bad. John was out of town so Marlena was all he had. He's relationship with her had gotten better when he was with Chloe because he was just so happy.   
'Knock Knock Knock'  
Marlena "Come in"  
Brady "Hey Marlena. I need some help."  
Marlena " Sure what do u need. "  
Brady Well I have learned from Belle that Chloe wants to get married and I don't really know what to do."  
Marlena " Well first you need to see if you really love her. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"  
Brady " of course I do. I love her some much."  
Marlena " well I don't really see were your problem is. You love her and she loves you. You live together."  
Brady " yeah I jus hope she wants to get married because if she said non i don't know what I would do."  
Marlena " i don't think you have to worry."  
********************Shawn's Apartment***************  
Shawn was getting everything in place. It had to be perfect. He was going to ask Belle to marry him tonight. Shawn was a little nervous, but when he thought of Belle the nervousness went away. He had the ring in his pocket. he had got it after he talked with Chloe. It was so beauitful she was sure love it. Belle walked in and started smiling. Shawn had made them a candlelight dinner. It was so perfect.   
Belle "oh Shawn its so beautiful."  
Shawn " I thought you like it. Please have a seat." Shawn helped Belle into her chair and sat down. They had dinner and talked for hours. Then it was time.  
Shawn "Belle I have know you since we were little kids. I love you with all my heart and soul. ( Shawn dropped down to one knee. Belle was glowing.) I want you to do me the honor of becoming my wife. Belle Black will you marry me. ( Shawn slipped the ring on her finger.")  
Belle "yes Shawn yes." He kissed her andthe were both smiling." Shawn you have made me the happiest person in the world."  
*****************The Park****************  
Brady took Chloe to the gaxebo wer it all started. He had a candellight dinner set up on a table in the grass. When Chloe saw it she couldn't help but smile. It was so perfect. Brady even had music.  
Chloe " Brady it's beautiful. How did you do all this?"  
Brady " After I talked to Belle I went and got this set up. Would you like to sit down?" Brady helped her into her seat.  
Chloe " So what did Belle want. ( knowing what she really wanted to talk about.) Anything important?"  
Brady " Yeah she talked about Shawn and us.  
Chloe " really."  
Brady " yeah so what did you and Shawn talk about?"  
Chloe " Oh, well we talked mostly about him and Belle. He really loves her you know. He even told me he wants to marry her!" ( Chloe waited for his reaction on that and didn't have to wait long.)  
Brady " What! Shawn is going to purpose to Belle. Well he just better take care of her."  
Chloe " Don't worry, he really loves her. They love each other so much.  
Brady " yeah I know. Hey, do you want to dance?"  
Chloe " I thought you never ask." Brady and Chloe danced in the candelight. The only thing Chloe thought was that Brady was never going to purpose to her, and Brady was just hoping he was doing the right thing.  
Brady " Chloe."  
Chloe " yeah Brady." They parted and looked into each others eyes.  
Brady " Chloe I have loved you since the we first met. I love you now and will love you always. My heart before you was filled with hatered and anger. You filled my heart with happiness. Chloe I want to spend the rest of my life with you. (Brady dropped to one knee) Will you marry me Chloe Lane?" Chloe by now was in tears and shaking. She couldn;t believe this was happening.  
Chloe " Yes Brady I will. I love you!"  
Brady " I love you too!" Brady kissed Chloe with so much fire she nearley fell over. They danced the night away.  
The End  
Please be look for the next in this series: Love @ Last 3. Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked. any suggetions. 


End file.
